His Beat-less Heart
by chin.369
Summary: Fionna, the greatest hero in all of Aaa never thought about love. Until the day she met her grey friend. Marshall Lee, the Vampire King,
1. The Movies

**"Wait up Cake, it's not like Mono's going anywhere!' said Fionna panting behind her feline sister.  
"I know! I just wanna' get there early babycakes, you wouldn't understand my feelings babe, you've never been in love." exclaimed Cake. "Eck, I hate that word." Fionna thought, "I don't need love to be happy, all I need is my friends and my monster booty-kicking self." Fionna must've been thinking to herself longer than she thought because when she snapped out of her trance, Cake was gone. "Aww, what the flip!"**

"Oooh hot stuff," she said with a wink, "you're gonna' love my plan for the night I got us- " She was cut off by the sight of Fionna walking in, drenched in sweat. "What happened sugar plum?!" yelled Cake, obviously concerned for her sisters safety. "YOU LEFT ME CAKE! I got attacked by an ogre though, nothin' I couldn't handle." Just then Prince Gumball walked in. "Oh my Fionna, what happened to you?" Fionna told Gumball her story, being careful not to leave out any details. "Oh my, seems like an exciting experience!" exclaimed Gumball. "Well it was, but I feel like Cakes relationship is cutting off my relationship with her." said Fionna, "I mean they're always all kissy faced and crub and-" Before she could finish her sentence, her grey-skinned, aloof bestfriend from the Night-o-sphere entered the room from the window. "Hey Fionna, I heard you were- oh. Nevermind, I can come back later when Gumwad over here is done boring your ears off." "How dare you insult me in my own Kingdom?! And if it's any of your business, me and Fionna were engaged in a rather interesting conversation." said Gumball in his defence.

"Guys, calm down. There's no need to fight, and besides I have to go anyways, see ya' Gumball!" she said smiling as she said her farewells.

"I can't believe you hang out with that wad Fi? He's such a butt." said Marshall, getting a chuckle out of Fionna. "I only did it cause Cake wanted to see Mono." "Where did they go anyways Fi? They weren't in the room when I came?" said Marshall. "Oh who cares, they're probably out at a movie or something. But what are you doing tonight? asked Fionna. This made Marshall raise his brow. "Oh ya' know, regular vampire stuff; thinking about killin stuff, sucking the red out of apples, why? His final, 'why', caught Fionna off guard. "Oh uh, I was j-just wondering you would w-wanna' watch a movie or something?"

"Fionna, you know you're a terrible liar right?" Marshall said flying over the trees still with Fionna in his arms. She loved the feeling of him holding her. Especially when flying, it made her feel so alive, and safe... "Well here we are, you said you wanted to watch a movie right?" Yeah!" Fionna exclaimed as she walked to Marshall's door, him floating overhead. "Hmm, what's this?" Marshall said looking at the flyer on his door. "Aww flobbit, I got some stiz biz to handle in the Night-o-sphere, so I'll have to cancel on that movie." This dampened Fionna's spirits.


	2. Pervy-Marsh

"Oh uh, yeah. It's fine? I'll just come back tomorrow." said our saddened heroine Fionna. On the inside it really wasn't okay. She was crying on the inside.

"You sure," asked Marshall Lee" I can put this off if you really wanna' chill tonight?" "Oh no you have stuff you have to do! And besides, Cake'll probably yell at me for being out so late anyways." Lying to him wasn't the best feeling in the world. She was always for justice and doing everything good. She only lied if she really needed to, why now? "Well uh, atleast let me fly you home!" He said, Before she could answer he swooped her off of her feet and was already out the door.

"Thanks but I don't really-" "Shh," he said putting a finger to her lips. "let's not ruin this fine flight tonight with words." So they flew in silence and in no time, they were at the treehouse. "Thanks for the ride back, I appreciate it!" she said smiling crookedly, still upset that they couldn't spend the night in each others embrace. "Anytime babe, and by the way, you might want to fix that hole in your skirt." He said with wink. She turned to see there was indeed a hole in her skirt, and a large one too. The ogre must've ripped it earlier. And through the hole, you could see the skin of the butt, suggesting she was wearing a thong. "Oh my glob!" she said, she turned her back towards the door and her face turned a bright, bright red. "It's okay," said Marshall Lee slyly, "I've seen my fair share of asses in my day," finishing his sentence with a slap on her behind. She was already so embarressed, and all Marshall had done was add to it. She could do nothing but cry. She slumped up against the door crying. When she stopped, she looked up and Marshall was gone. "What?! He just left me hear? What a butt!"She decided she had enough for the night and went inside. She was right. Cake looked FURIOUS. "Cake, I swear-" "NO. I do NOT want to hear it, get to bed." Defeated Fionna had no choice but to go to bed.

She woke up the next morning to a pleasant surprise; breakfast in bed.

"What's all this fizz about Cake?" asked Fionna. "Well honey buns, I feel like I was a little harsh last night. I have to understand, you're getting older, and you are getting to that age where boys will want to get in ya', you know." "Eww Cake! I don't want to be talking about all this shibizbaz while I'm eating?! And no, no one's tried to get, intimate, with me. I have time before I even think about doing that. She was lying of course. She thought about that almost everyday, thinking of baby names, what they would look like, and she thought of doing it with Marshall Lee, oh how she wanted him.

"Well if ya' say so sugar plum. But me and Monochromicorn got someplace to be, I gotta' go meet with him now, and I'll be back tomorrow morning! Bye honey suckle." "Bye Cake." A few minutes after Cake left, she got quite a pleasant surprise from Marshall Lee, even thought she was mad at him for slapping her butt last night. "Listen Fionna, I'm really sorry and I know you don't want to talk to me. But please listen to this song I wrote for you! Think of it as a... I'm sorry gift." And he took out his axebass and started strumming it and singing in his wonderful voice of his.

"_HeyFionna, rememberthetimeweplayedvideo gamesoutside?"_

"_OrthetimethatCakegotstuckins ideatree."_

"_Remebercanyoutry, whenIalmostnearlydied, withoutyouthere, Idon'tknowwhereI'dbe."_

"_Give me the liberty-y-y, to guess what you mean to me."_

"_Fionna-a-a, Fionna-a-a, you're my girl, you're my bro-heem, we're tight like girly jeans."_

"_Fionna-a-a, Fio-o-onna-a-a, you'll always be my bro, we're FM radio."_

"_Cause like, whenyouputthefirsttwoletters ofournamestogetherhat'swhatitspells!"_

"_Whoa-o-o-o-o, __**(insert random guitar solo here)**__"_

"Wow Marshall, that was amazing.." she said in awe. "Does that mean you accept my apology?!" He said, obviously excited. "Nope," she said with a sly smile to his surprise, "but you do get this." And she slapped him right across his left cheek. "Ow my cheek meat!" He yelled, Fionna swore that he could've woken all of Ooo with that yell. "Ok ok, I understand that touchy-touchy is bad but did you have to slap me that hard?!"

"You deserved it," she said "now get out so I can get dressed."

Marshall walked out the door, but before she closed the door to get dressed, he hurridely turned invisible and walked back into the room. He crept up the wall into the corner, and decided to get a little sneak peak of the girl he's been craving for for so long. She got up out of her bed and changed into her clothes. She slid on her blue shirt then slowly, almost erotically slid her skirt up her plump butt, making it bounce. Marshall couldn't control himself. Luckily, she put on her hat and left the room before he exploded in his pants.

When she walked into her living room, she saw nothing, then Marshall slipped around the corner into view. As soon as she saw him, she noticed the giant stain on his crotch area. He looked at her with a nervous look. "What happened?..." she said trying not to look directly at the bulging area of his pants. "OH, this?! I uh, spilled punch on my pants. No biggie?" He wasn't any better at lying than she was. "Okay, uh, well you want to go to Fire Kingdom with me? Flame invited me to some financy dinner party. Hence the dress in my bag, haha." He didn't want to see Flame knowing he also had feelings for Fionna, but he didn't want to pass up the chance to chill with her. "Yeah! Let's go!" He said with the half-smile that made Fionna weak at her knees.


	3. The Party

The couple arrived at Flame Prince's party just as the guests were going inside, lucky for Fionna and Marshall, Marshall could fly otherwise they'd be hours late. As they arrived a Flaming Guard gave them both a pair of tinfoil gloves. Then there they were, in the life of the party. They saw people dancing from all kinds of Kingdoms, Fionna saw people from Candy Kingdom, Cloud Kingdom, and a few people from the Night-o-sphere even. As Fionna turned to speak to Marshall Lee, she already saw he was drinking. "Good thing he can hold his liqour..." she thought. And was approached by Flame Prince. "Lady Fionna." he said while kissing her hand, warming her hand. "I'm glad to see you got my invitation. I was hoping you'd come."

"Oh well, I wouldn't miss it! It seems like a great party." She seemed a little nervous around the Flame Prince as usual, mostly because well, he's made of fire. He broke the silence.

"Well, I need to show you something," he said with a half-smile. He took her hand and led her upstairs to the, bedchamber.

"What are we doing here?" said the confused Fionna. "Well, we're having a little fun." said Flame Prince right before he placed his hand on her right ass cheek. (Authors note: Hehe, yes I said ass cheek. ^_^) She was used to Flame Princes usual pervy behavior, but this was a little overboard, with a grunt she tried to pull away to no avail. He pulled her closer, warming her skin. He worked his hands to the hem of her skirt, where he ripped it off.

"What are you doing?!" said Fionna, "If you don't stop I'll-"

"You'll what?" said Flame Prince, having the upperhand in this quarrel.

"MAAARRRRSSSHHHY!" yelled Fionna. Marshall had Vampire Hearing, and that yell was already loud enough for the whole Kingdom to hear her yelling for help. He hurried his way up the stairs to find Fionna pushing away at the persistent Flame Prince who was laying on top of her. Marshall flew behind Flame Prince within the blink of an eye and put him in a choke hold.

"Just what the stazz do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?!" yelled Marshall.

"My girlfriend..." Fionna thought, she took a moment to digest the thought of them together. Flame Prince broke out of the hold though.

"I'd like you out of my Kingdom now!" exclaimed Flame Prince.

"'Bout time, we were getting tired of this lame excuse for a social get together anyways."

They left out the front door, returned their gloves to the guards, and took their leave. "You okay Fifi?" Marshall asked without hesitation. "Oh yeah, I'm fine Marsh. Just a little shaken up."

"Look at your cheek, it's burned." he said, then he kissed the mark where Flame Prince was rubbing up on her face, Fionna immediately blushed. Marshall Lee noticed this.

"Oh! I'm sorry Fionna, I just-"

"No it's fine, I should just be grateful you got to me when you did, otherwise he would've, raped me."

"No don't say that. I would've never let him do that. It will never happen. I promise you."

Just then she reached in slowly for a kiss. This was her first time actually kissing a boy. And she was glad it was Marshall.

"I'm going to bed." said Fionna. "But we're at my house? You don't mean to sleep in my bed do you? "Of course I do," Fionna said with a smile. "it's not like I intend to do anything anyways. So what's the prob you blob?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing, at, all." Then he planted a kiss on her forehead. "This is gonna' be one wild night," he thought.


	4. Fionna's Little Surprise

"Ugh, what happened last night?" Fionna thought as she arose from a strange bed with red sheets. She walked to the mirror next to the bed and saw that she had 4 dark blue marks on her neck and chest. "Oh my glob!" she yelled, alerting Marshall. He flew up the stairs. "What's wrong Fi?!" "What's wrong, I got hickies all over me, that's what's wrong! What did you do to me Marshall?!" He held a guilty expression on his face. "Well Fionna, we uh...did it." "Oh my glob, oh my glob, oh my glob. Marshall how could you do this to me!? People don't pound their bros! Oh my glob, if Cake finds out-" He cut her off, "She's not gonna' find out, unless you or I tell her. So everythings fine." But everything wasn't fine, she ran the risk of getting maffed up by Cake, getting pregnant by Marshall, and getting a reputation as a whore. She was worried. "I'm leaving, and DON'T follow me this time Marshall, I have to go see Dr. Ice Cream." She needed to find out if she was preggers, or if Marshall did any creepy vamp shmaz to her bod. Well atleast let me come with, I mean, I want to know if you're all right." ...Ugh fine." And they were off.

When they arrived at the Candy Kingdom, they hurriedly found their way to the hospital. The checked in for an appointment.

"A Fionna the Human for Dr. Ice Cream?" "Oh, that's me! Come on you wad." She said, targeting Marshall. They walked into the Dr's room and were asked why such a healthy young woman was in the hospital. Marshall decided to take the lead here.

"She had a run-in with a vampire in an alley, she said he did 'things' to her, and wants to find out if any damage was done." "Oh my, I certainly hope not. Well, you're not pregnant, a vampire baby would've popped out of there by now. And you don't seem to be physically hurt. So based on what I see, you should be perfectly-"

"Dr. Ice Cream! We need you in the ER, we have an ogre attack victim!" "Well, I must be going." He said, then took his leave. Knowing Marshall technically raped her wasn't good, but atleast no long-term damage was done.

"Ok, leave Marshall. I don't want to see you for a while. I hate your guts."

"But babe-"

"DON'T CALL ME BABE. LEAVE. NOW."

Marshall turned into a bat and left. Fionna felt bad for being so harsh, but Marshall deserved it. He raped her? Why did she feel bad? She decided to try to get this off her mind and see if Cake was home.

She walked into her treehouse to see a furious Cake, again. "Girl, where have you been?! Honeycake you had me worried sick!"

"I was fell asleep at Flame Princes party, Marshall took me to his house. When I woke up, I had tons of dark marks on my neck and boobs."

"What did that beast do to you?!" Cake said in a demonic sounding voice.

Fionna couldn't hold it any longer. She spilled it, "He RAPED me.." she said, and broke into a sob.

**(****FOUR****DAYS****LATER****)**

Fionna checked her houses phone for any calls to action, again all she got was tons of voicemails from Marshall. She played one.

"_Fionna__, __I__know__you__'__re__mad__at__me__, __but__I__'__m__telling__you__I__'__m__so__sorry__. __More__sorry__than__I__'__ve__been__about__anything__in__my__life__. __Please__forgive__me__. __If__you__want__to__talk__just__let__me__know__, __I__'__ll__be__over__. __I__love__you__, __bye__."_

She didn't want to admit it, but she had forgave him. She was in love with Marshall, and was glad that he gave her those hickies, but she wanted it to be special, not some unconscious rape. And he took her purity, while she was sleeping. And that made her so angry. Then she noticed something in the window.

"I noticed you didn't reply to any of my voicemails..." Marshall said with a sigh. Fionna grab a knife from off of her table, and threw it as hard as she could towards her vampire assailant. Luckily for his sake, she wasn't very accurate when she was angry.

"Oh my glob Fionna! I understand you're mad, but holy cheese babe! I apologized a million times already what do you want from me?!"

"My purity back," she said, "I want back that night, can you give me that? If you can, I'll forgive you." Of course, he couldn't time travel, and he couldn't undo what he did. But he had one more plan up his sleeve. He floated closer to her, almost touching her skin.

"Fionna, I have something to ask you, and it never gets easier to ask. Even after a thousand years." she started blushing, and Marshall took noticed to this.

"W-what do you w-want to ask me?" she couldn't help but stutter uncontrolably. He always made her so nervous, especially when it came to awkward conversations like this one.

"Fionna, I want to ask you. Will you forgive me and my doings? Will you forgive the sins I've commited onto you? I love you Fionna, and everytime you ignore me, my heart breaks a little bit more. Do you forgive me beautiful? She wasn't sure what to say...


	5. You Got Some Splainin' To Do!

She wasn't sure if she should forgive him. She tried looking at both sides of the story; on one side, he WAS Marshall Lee, he wasn't exactly the most respectful guy. But on the other side; he had apologized a million times. And plus, if this "event" happened, Fionna must've been okay with it, even if she didn't remember it. And she wasn't even mad at him anymore, she decided she would go make-up with him. When she arrived at his house. she was shocked at the sight she saw.

"Oh my glob Marsh what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?" He was performing the Night-o-sphere summoning ritual. "I'm going back to the Night-o-sphere where I can't bother you mores."

"But I was just on my way here to tell you I accept your apology. I'm sorry I was so harsh, I realized that this accident was what I wanted from you for so long." This comment made his eyes wide.

"What do you-"

"I want you inside of me, but I want to be awake for it this time," she said with a wink.

_**(**__**Insert**____**random**____**butt**____**pounding**____**here**__**)**_

"Oh my glob Marshy, that was AMAZING!"

"Thanks Fi, but I got to go now. I need to speak to Gumwad."

She was nervous when he said this, she thought he was going to tell Gumball that they had, 'Tier 15".

"About w-what," Fionna asked nervously, "you guys have like royal biz or something?"

"Oh yeah! An treaty between the Night-o-sphere and Candy Kingdom or some shliz like that. But gotta' go!" And as soon as he went to open the door, he saw Cake outside of it, with an angry expression on her face. "You monster, I'll kill you!" she said before lodging onto his face, claws extended. "OW MAH CHEEK MEAT! NOT MAH SEXY CHEEKS!" Unfortunately for Cake, Fionna broke up the quarrel before any real damage was done. "Cake, calm down! It's not Marshalls fault, I found out what happened!"

"Girl, you got some splainin' to do. You to, you sick freak." she said pointing at Marshall. "Sit down, and start talking. Fionna went on with the story, she admitted her feelings for Marshall, and that she was happy that it happened, but a little upset that she was unconscious. So they did it again, about ten minutes ago. This almost made Cake cry.

"I'm ashamed of you Fionna, you're 14 and you're letting guys do Tier 15 ith you? I'm disappointed." Marshall butted in to defend Fionna, "It's not her fault. She fell in love with me due to my natural good looks. It's not her fault, and I won't lie, I used a bit on _compulsion_on her." (**Authors****note****; ****If****you****don****'****t****know****, ****compulsion****is****basically****a****vampires****version****of****mind****-****control****.**)

"You Fionna, I'll speak to you later, but for now. Go back to the treehouse. I gotta' "talk" to your buddy here."

"Cake ple-"

"GO!" and with that Fionna gathered her things, and walked back to the treehouse, talking about how bad she felt, Cake was already stressed out, and she didn't want to add to it.

**BACK****AT****MARSHALLS****HOUSE**

"How dare you! How dare you take my baby's purity? I should kill you right here sugarplum. But I won't, cause I know she loves you. But if anything like this EVER happens again, I will strangle you with your hippydippy hair. Got that?"

"Yeah kitty, I understand. Listen, just please tell Fionna to come by tomorrow, I had plans to take her to my concert in the Night-o-sphere, I want you to come to. I made a song especially for her."

"Whatever freak." and with that she left back to the treehouse.

When she got back, Fionna sat in the living room ready to hear how it went. "What happened Cake?"

"We're going to Marshalls concert tomorrow." she said, "and you're staying with me, the whole time."


	6. Fionna My Love

They arrived to the concert area in the woods around 6 o'clock, they say Marshall sitting in a tree stump talking to LSP. When he saw Cake & Fionna, a giant smile creeped on his face.

"Hey Fionna! Cake, how you two sexy kitties doin'?" he said with a wink. Cake didn't find this as funny as Fionna and Marshall did. "Umm, anyways, the concerts about to start & I don't have to be on until the end, so should we go find a seat before they're all taken?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Cake said, eyeing Marshall as she was the night they talked.

When they sat down, they all sang along to the classics that we being covered by the musicians of Ooo. _If__you__'__re__happy__and__you__know__it__, __slam__your__shield__. __Twinkle__twinkle__little__warrior_and others_._

Whenever Marshall got on stage, he presented one of the best songs Fionna ever heard.

"_Fionna__, __my__love__, __don__'__t__you__ever__leave__my__side__. __If__I__have__to__bear__a__day__without__you__, __I__swear__that__I__would__die__. & __now__I__know__why__you__'__re__mad__at__me__. __I__got__these__demon__eyes__and__they__look__into__your__anatomy__. __I__see__all__your__feelings__and__all__your__biggest__fears__. __I__'__ll__love__you__everyday__from__my__little__bunny__, __so__just__know__that__I__'__ll__be__here__."_

When he finished his song and walked back to his sit, her face turned a beat red. "You ok Fionna? You look like you've just seen a ghost." All she could do was nod, she was speechless. Then the words broke out.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked while blushing as always.

"Of course I do. I've felt that way since I met you that day in the woods. I wouldn't lie to you. And I know now's not the time to say this, but I DID save you from getting raped by a giant ball of fire, if that means anything."

And indeed it did. He was nice to her, he made a song for her twice, and he saved her from being raped by Flame Prince. He really did care for her.

"I understand if you need time to-" He was cut off by her kissing him. He couldn't say anything cause she ended up sticking her tongue down his throat, making him and Cake big eyed.

"What was that for Fi?" he asked, apparently ignorant to her feelings.

"For loving me." that was all she said before she asked to go back to the treehouse.

"Sure baby, I'll stretch us back there now, do you want Marshall to come to?" Cake asked.

"But I thought you-" she was cut off by Cake.

"JUST. SAY. YES. GIRL." she said through her gritted teeth. And Fionna did, then Cake stretched Fionna back to the treehouse while Marshall flew overheard. She's never seen him hold a smile as long as he was now. He was so happy that Fionna loved him, & that Cake now approved of him.

When they got back to the treehouse, walked into the dining area and Cake started talking.

"You two stay here, no going into Fionna's room and no leaving unless you ask me first! Got it?" Fionna and Marshall both nodded in agreeance, then Cake left them to talk.

"So Fionna, I never knew you were such a good kisser." he said with a wink.

"Well Marshall you were my first!" she said with a smile.

"First what?" he asked, agrivating her.

"Ok Marshall, let's get this straight. I AM still a virgin, I was asleep so no pleasure was put upon me, so basically I'm still one. "Did you forget? We did already when you were awake? You were the one who came onto me?" She had totally forgotten. With everything going on now, she didn't have time to remember.

"Well, a second time time couldn't hurt could it?"


	7. Oh Marshall Baby

"Actually Marshall, umm, I don't think this is actually the best choice as of now."

"Why not?" Marshall asked, he was obviously trying to hit it off with this sexy little bunny.

"Cause well... you don't have a condom!" at this point, she was just stalling.

"I got even better, I got a spell that basically closes off all of mah seamen tubes and such, so no baby making here!" he was smiling, and he had a reason too. He was no longer the immature, aloof Marshall she met in the woods. He was now caring, sweet, protective, and always thought before he acted. This is just one example here.

"Well still, Cake is just like, 20 feet away, if you make me orgasm she'll-"

"Then let's ask her if we can go back to the cave to watch a movie. Then we can do it there, oksies?"

"Ok. That plan seems good enough. I'll stay here, you can go ask."

"But she'll never say yes to me! She hates me."

"She does not, if she did still she would've never let us alone. Just go ask, please?" and with this he got up from on top of Fionna, walked across the dining area, & opened the door to Cakes room.

"Oh, it's you." Cake said with a hint of disgust to her voice.

"Umm, hey. I know you really don't like me cause of what I've done to Fionna in the past. & I want to make it up to you guys. I wanted to ask you if me and her could go back to the cave and watch a movie. I had something like very nice in mind." he said, trying to make Fionna like him.

"Ok, but if you guys start getting touchy touchy. I BETTER NOT find out you got to Tier 15, you hear me. Cause I will kill you with me own claws."

"Ok, I promise. I won't go to Tier 15." and he was actually telling the truth, what he didn't tell her was, he would go to Tier 8 though, where he can explore all 15 feet of her long beautiful stomach. ( Authors note; This is a quote from the episode, Burning Low. )

When Fionna and Marshall got back to the cave, he flew her inside, put her on the couch, planted a kiss on her forehead. She giggled when he did this, then he went to go get _Heat__Signature__. _

She loved his cute little outbursts of adorable romanticness. He was so cute in this relationship. But then she thought again, they weren't officially in a relationship were they? Maybe it was just one of those things that just happens. She'll find out soon hopefully. Marshall came back as she was thinking about him.

"Umm, we have a problem." he said.

"What's wrong babe?" Fionna asked.

"Oh, it's not important. But that's new, since when was I your babe?"

"Ever since your saved me from Flame. That's when feelings started. Then when you made that song at the concert. I fell in love with you Marshall. And I want you. Will you let me have you?" she asked him.

"Of course I will. I'll give you me and anything else you could ever wish." and he did, for that night he saw to her every whim. At the end of the movie they started talking.

"Wow, that movie was terrible. How come you don't sparkle like that vampire?" Fionna asked her wonderful boyfriend.

"Cause he's a bitch. But anyways, the night is still young. Shall we?" he asked, motioning to his room.

"I would love too," she said with a smile. She was so happy to be with him again.

_**WARNING**__**: **__**THIS**____**IS**____**MY**____**FIRST**____**SEX**____**SCENE**__**. **__**IT**____**MAY**____**SUCK**__**.  
**_  
"Fionna, you ready?" he asked while he pulled of his jacket, shirt, and pants. She simply nodded as she took off her bunny hat, shirt, shoes, and skirt. So here they were, ready to make love. And then it happened. He hopped on top off her sucking on her neck. But not in the vampire way! He was kissing her neck. Then he pulled off her pink and red hearted thong. He started chuckling when he saw them.

"You got a problem with hearts?" she said angrily.

"Nope, especially since I own yours." he said with wink. Then he started stimulating her with his manhood, rubbing her womanly organ with his own member. Then slipped it in. This made her moan so loudly. "Oooooh Marshall! Oh my god!" she screamed as he stuck his member inside of her tight pussy. This wasn't his first time so he had plenty of time left to go before he was done, but Fionna wasn't used to this, getting pounded by such a young, energetic, large young man. And she couldn't take it. She was tired after about 10 minutes, and he went on for an hour more. She just sat there, crying and moaning. Crying because she was so tired, and she couldn't stop because he kept going on and on, thrusting harder and harder each time. And moaning because she loved how his member felt inside of her. She finally tried to speak up, "M-m-arshy, oh my g-god. Please s-st-top!" She kept stuttering as if she was falling down stairs while talking. "Oh glob Fi! I'm sorry. I forgot you weren't used to this, haha." he said with a smile. She slapped him in his face. "Oh my cheek meat! What the shliz Fionna! You're just mad cause you can't handle this long diiiiiick!" he said to her, then breaking down laughing.


	8. The Rebellion

It's been almost a month since Marshall and Fionna had relations the night of his concert. And she doesn't know why, but it seems like he's been ignoring her ever since then. "Was he just gonna' stop talking to me now that he's gotten what he wanted? Is he using me as one of his sideline girls?" she thought. The thought of this scared her, she had dedicated herself to him. She gave him everything and really loved him. She hadn't bothered with Gumball ever since the fight. He was rude and actually was going to hit her. She didn't need that. She loved Marshall with all of her heart and wanted him to feel the same, if he didn't. Just then her vampire boyfriend flew through the window of the tree-house. "Speak of the Devil." she thought aloud.

"Hey babycakes." he said to her with a smile, laying a sloppy kiss on her forehead.

"Don't just walk-"

"I flew!" she was cut off by him witty remark.

"Fine. Don't just _fly_ into my house like you haven't been ignoring any of my calls, texts, emails, letters, faxes, songs, poems, brail pads, morse code messages, lead inscriptions, and messenger pigeons? Where the maff have you been?!"

"I ate you pigeon, and I was in the Night-o-sphere, we had a grand meeting of top dogs. So basically the rich people, the business owners, and the royalty such as moi."

"Well, you could've atleast told me..." she said sadly..

"I did tell you?" he said, his voice getting louder. "Just about every night I told you, 'I gotta' go to the Night-o-sphere in a week!' Were you not paying attention?" he asked.

She wasn't paying attention actually, the sex was so good all she could think was, "Oh daddy!".

"Oh, sorry." she said awkwardly.

"Well that don't matter? I'm back now!" he said energeticly. "Did Cake miss me?" he asked with a wide smile. "Babe, you know Cake doesn't like you. She thinks you raped me."

"Oh yeah, well whatever. What are you doing later" he asked.

"Just going to some dungeons probably. Why?" she asked in return.

"Becaaauuuse. I'm coming with you. I haven't seen you in forever and we're _going_to bond. Got that?" he said right before hugging her and laying another sloppy kiss on her forehead. And usually she couldn't sway his mind from anything he had on it, so she just let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, don't get lost!" she said with a wink. And off they were.  
They came back to the tree house later that afternoon around 4. They had tons of loot and other cool things from the dungeon.

"Wow, I actually had some fun Marsh." she said with a smile glowing on her face.

"Well good, after me not being around you for a while, I figured I'd try to show you a good time." He said smiling right back at her. "So uh, Fionna?" he asked.

"Yes Marshall?" she replied.

"You know I'm gonna' be gone alot more often now that I have be in the Night-o-sphere ever so often to make sure the rebellion hasn't-"

"Rebellion?! You never mentioned this to me?

"You never let me finish. A group of rebels are forming, & me and my royal guards have been going to battle on and off constantly."

"You won't get killed or anything will you?" she asked, almost breaking into tears just thinking about it.

"Are you kidding me babe? Remember me, the sexy vampire demon dude? Haha, I'll be fine." he said trying to lighten the mood. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "And plus, I have a plan that'll come into place if I die to bring me back. But I gotta' go! I'm getting notice of another attack, I promise I'll return soon. He opened up the portal, grabbed her, and passionately kissed her on the mouth.

"_And__there__he__goes__, __my__beautiful__man__leaving__me__again__..." _she thought.

Authors Message ; Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in such a long time. I've been busy with school & such & sometimes I'm just too lazy to type. Well I put chapter 8 together in about 10 minutes, so it's probably TERRIBLE. But I hope you guys like! Leave me some honest feedback.

PS. Anyone who guess my age correctly will get their own little prize from me. So leave you're guess in the reviews!


End file.
